


Guilty Pleasures

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Rose discovers one of the Doctor's guilty pleasures.





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own NKOTB's "Please Don't Go Girl".  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Walking toward her bedroom in the TARDIS, Rose heard the faint beat of music coming from the Doctor’s room. Curious, she stopped at his door and pressed her ear to it. She was surprised to hear the Doctor singing, and even more surprised to hear _what_ he was singing.

“Please don't go girl  
You would ruin my whole world  
Tell me you'll stay  
Never ever go away”

Though Rose knew she was probably invading his privacy, she couldn’t stop listening.

“I love you  
I love you  
I guess I always will  
Girl, you're my best friend  
Girl, you're my love within  
I just want you to know  
That I will always love you”

Rose knocked softly on the Doctor’s door. When he didn’t answer, she cracked it open. The Doctor stood in front of his mirror, styling his hair and singing. Rose bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.  
  
”Oh baby  
Tell me you'll stay  
Never ever go away”

Finally, she spoke. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll never leave you, Doctor.”

Startled, the Doctor dropped his comb and whipped around. “Rose!” he squeaked, embarrassed.

She smirked. “I didn’t know you were a fan of boy bands.”

He stared at her, trying to find the words that would redeem his manliness. He could only stammer an, “I-I’m not.”

Rose raised her eyebrows. “It’s okay, Doctor. We all have our guilty pleasures.” She winked and left the room.


End file.
